


No Nut November: the Harvest

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Quick Commissions [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Big Balls, Gay, M/M, Male on Male, Milking, No nut november, Oral, Swollen Balls, Twink, cat boy, femboy, hellmouth imp, imp, like we're talking huge amounts of cum, lot of cum, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Tanvo's boss is an entrepreneur. she knows NNN leads to lots of cum, and lots of cum for a succubus is the greatest thing one could ask for. So when a pent up cat boy comes to her and yearns for release, well, Tanvo does his job and does his job well.
Series: Quick Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583002
Kudos: 43





	No Nut November: the Harvest

“Tanvo dear, is everything prepared on your end?” Iris called out to the little hellmouth imp as she hurried back and forth across the tavern. The reddish-skinned succubus having the time of her life, for better or for worse, as she commanded and directed her workers to set up for the following days.

“Yes, Iris! All the rooms are prepared, all the collection jugs are ready, and the spare holding vessels are ready as well. We won’t lose anything this year.” Tanvo grunted as he set down the large jug that was just nearly as big as he was, letting out a sigh as he was released from the weight.

“Good, good. I don’t want this year to be a fiasco like last. We didn’t have nearly enough preparation for the end of this whole ‘No Nut November’ thing, and lost so much delicious cum.” Iris, like every succubus, savored cum. Not only for its taste but for its, well, magical properties on her kind.

So, when the opportunity came around for her to ‘harvest’ ludicrous amounts, well, how could she resist? “Now where’s…” Her voice trailed off as she looked around the tavern.

As if in answer to her question, Tanvo let out a small lurch. “Uh oh.” Suddenly his lips were split by two small hands pushing from inside. In an instant, his jaw was pushed apart, his eyes rolling slightly as a demonic portal that was his throat opened up. And out from the portal walked a tiny imp, her smile wide as she adjusted her glasses.

“Sorry, just getting these final touches done.” The tiny imp held a bottle up to her eyes, moving her oversized glasses to get a closer look. “Alright, Tanvo I need you to swallow this.” She turned to the imp who she literally just walked out of, his mouth closing back to its normal proportions.

“Wait, wha-grrk!” Before he could even have a chance to debate it, she tossed the liquid into his mouth, emptying the vial in one swift motion. She swallowed the vial, being a hellmouth imp, like himself she could do things like that, and often used it to store her lab equipment, but having it come out was often a…messy ordeal.

“Don’t worry Tanvo, the effects are temporary. They should only last about…mmmmaybe thirty-six hours, give or take a couple days. This is a fun experiment; you should ask me to do things like this more often Iris!”

Tanvo choked and managed to finally clear his throat as he glared at the imp. “What the hell Pandora!? You can’t just shove things down my throat like that. Ugh, what was even in that anyways?”

Pandora looked to him as she looked at a small notepad, she had pulled from her apron. “Well…if I told you, you wouldn’t have drunk it.”

“I didn’t have a choice. You forced it down my throat.”

“Ah, semantics. But regardless, here, drink this.” Pandora reached inside of her mouth, and with a slight gag, she pulled out a large jug of what appeared to be water and handed it to Tanvo.

“I’m…not too sure about this.”

“Oh, hush now. It’s just water. Have I ever done anything to shirk your trust?” Everyone in the room, from Iris and Tanvo to the many waitresses, barmaids, and courtesans, all turned and gave Pandora one, unifying glare. “Oh…well…just drink the damn water!”

Tanvo jumped as he uncorked the jug and downed the water quickly. He held up the open jug for Pandora to see. “Alright, now put the cork back on.” Tanvo was curious but did as he was told. “And it should be showing up right…now.” Right on cue, the jug started to refill with water, albeit slowly, and Iris cooed in surprise.

“So, as you can see, that little potion there allowed for anything Tanvo swallows, or takes into his other orifices, can be redirected into any containers I’ve magically tampered with.” Pandora giggled; she was quite proud of herself.

“What of anything that lands outside of Tanvo? If by some odd chance, he fucks someone, and they cum, I don’t want to lose that.”

“OH…right. Uhm, so we have these!” she held up a cocksleeve, a rather plain-looking one at that, but it had a special seal on the end. “So same principle as Tanvo’s…specialty. Cum in here, cum goes into a jug of holding linked to it. But on such short notice, I was only able to link one to one. But I made a lot so…yeah”

Iris smiled as she took the sleeve from Pandora. “Don’t feel bad it. The short notice was on me, I’ll be sure to give you plenty of heads up next year. But all things considered, you did a fantastic job. I’m sure we’ll have some good…harvests.” Iris’s lips curled up in what could only be described as a grin of pure evil, but with more…sexiness.

“Uhm…so how often am I going to be used?” Tanvo twiddled his fingers as he looked up to Iris nervously. His heart was thumping, and his cock was slowly starting to push against his clothes. His little harem garb was starting to feel a bit hot.

“As much as you’re requested Tanvo.” Iris’s purring voice sent a shiver through the hellmouth imp and a chuckle through Pandora. She tossed the cocksleeve to Tanvo, who bounced it in his hands before managing to catch it.

“Now as a note, those cocksleeves aren’t like, super stretchy like you and I. at least, not these models.” Pandora reached into her mouth, pushing her hand deeper as she appeared to be digging around. She hummed around her arm before pulling out a small bottle, shaking it roughly.

“Now these little puppies will keep even an impudent man going for hours. Pop them into a mouth, a drink, food, you name it, it’ll work wonders.” She handed to bottle to Tanvo, making him sigh as he held the pills and the cocksleeve, which seemed to sum up his life as of late. “You’ll make anyone put a prized milk-cow to shame.”

“Sounds delectable.” Iris chuckled as Tanvo looked his new ‘toys’ over, while Pandora looked over her notes. Then, a knock at the door caught everyone’s attention. “Huh, either someone is lost, or extremely eager.”

“Well, it is midnight. December first.” Even Pandora’s voice sounded like it had a massive grin across its face, just like she did.

Iris ignored her as she went to the door, opening it slowly, methodically, allowing whoever was on the other side to wait in agony. “WELL! You were just waiting out there, weren’t you?” Iris smiled at the lithe, shaking, blue-haired cat boy standing in the doorway of her tavern.

“W-well I just got here. But, uhm, I was wondering…c-could I have Tanvo for…however is necessary?” Iris smirked as she examined the cat. His hair was long and disheveled, obviously, this whole ‘no nut November’ had taken a toll on him, or it was just his winter coat. Not to mention, as her eyes traveled lower, they went wide. Hidden away in his trousers, were two large orbs, each one like a small melon, she knew what those were all too well.

“Heavens Lance, you’re backed up to hell and back! In, come in.” Iris reached out and pulled Lance in, the cat boy yelping as he stood in the tavern, the numerous eyes on him, and his massively swollen balls. “Tanvo, congratulations, you have the first customer. Get to work, save everything.”

Tanvo opened his mouth to object, but the piercing glance from Iris made him clamp his mouth with a loud clack. “Uh…alright Lance, just come with me. we’ll get you…cleaned out.” Tanvo grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged the cat to one of his back rooms. He pushed him inside, then slammed the door. “Okay, whew my heart is beating out of my chest. So…what would you like Lance?”

The cat boy let out a low, rolling purr as he sat on the bed, his balls squishing between his legs. “Just…I need relief. Anything. Fuck my ass, my throat, just…I need to cum. So badly.” Tanvo smiled as he walked up to Lance, rubbing his balls through his trousers, making him moan loudly.

“Damn. I’ve never seen you so pent up, you’re gonna be worth your weight in cum…probably more. Also, love the coat. Gives me plenty to yank on~” Lance blushed as Tanvo reached around, giving Lance’s ass a tiny squeeze, before yanking hard on his trousers. Pulling the tight pants off in one fell swoop and giving him a much better look at his balls.

“Holy…that’s…wow.” Tanvo was in awe at the size of Lance’s balls. Inside his pants, they looked huge, but out of their confines, they looked much larger. He reached out, cupping the massive orbs, eliciting another moan from Lance, and a squirt of precum from his cock. “That ring looks like it’s at its limit. Let’s get it off, shall we?”

Lance whimpered as he moaned, Tanvo spreading his legs. While Lance’s cock certainly didn’t swell up as much as his balls, it was still a good couple inches longer than it usually was. “Delicious~” Tanvo didn’t waste any more time, lust overcoming him as he opened his mouth and took Lance’s cock into his mouth.

Lance bucked his hips, his balls slapping gently against Tanvo’s chin, softly squishing from the movement. “FUUUUUCK!!!” Lance’s cock twitched and throbbed inside of Tanvo’s mouth, precum squirting like wild inside of the imp. Tanvo chuckled around the cock, his tongue lapping and slurping up the precum.

But he wasn’t here for precum, he was here for the thing he’d been storing for the entire month. Tanvo’s tongue worked around the ring Lance placed around his cock, using his ‘expertise’ he yanked the cockring off, but before he could spit it out, Lance unleashed the floodgates.

His load as huge, strong, warm, and thick. His cum feeling like a thick syrup as it shot down Tanvo’s throat, and to his surprise, disappeared entirely. He didn’t ‘feel’ the load hit his little internal portal, instead, what Pandora did to him took the cum straight from him.

“Gods!” Lance gasped as he finished cumming, his cock throbbing and his balls still swollen and almost audibly sloshing with his pent-up loads. Tanvo pulled off of Lance, licking his lips at the tiny strands of cum hanging to his lips.

“Alright big boy, flip over~” Lance did as he was told, flipping over onto his back, his sack heavily changing position. Tanvo chuckled as he took the cocksleeve he was given, gripping Lance’s cock and slipping it in, making him hiss in pleasure.

“Now, my turn to have some fun~” Tanvo stood up on the bed, freeing his cock from its fabric prison, before pushing it against Lance’s ass, prodding his hole. “Now, be sure to cum your little kitty heart out.” With that, Tanvo gripped Lance’s tail with one hand, while reaching forward to yank his massive mane of blue hair, before thrusting his 8-inch cock balls deep in his ass.

“YESSSS~” Lance let out the shaky, moaning cry, his back bending as he was nearly bent in half from Tanvo’s pull. His cock immediately exploded, his cum shooting from the tip of his swollen organ as it disappeared within the cocksleeve. Tanvo smiled as he pulled back and slammed back in, his tiny hips but large ass shaking as he fucked hard into the taller twink.

“That’s it. Keep cumming, I’m gonna milk you for everything you’re worth!” Lance’s eyes rolled as he did just that, cumming over and over and over again. Each rope of cum disappearing to an unknown area while Tanvo had the rare pleasure of being on top for a change.

“Tanvo!” The imp looked up to see Pandora at the door, covered in a thick layer of cum. “How long has he been cumming?”

Tanvo looked down and smiled. “About two minutes.”


End file.
